Sisters
by Vampire-Diaries-Addict-Forever
Summary: "Brittany and Santana were more than just my friends. They were the sisters I only dreamed of having." A one-shot of how Quinn, Santana and Brittany first met and just how close they are.


Sisters

Summary: "Brittany and Santana were more than just my friends. They were the sisters I only dreamed of having." A one-shot of how Quinn, Santana and Brittany first met and just how close they are.

Sisters

QUINNPOV

I remembered the day Santana, Britt and I first met. It was in preschool. I couldn't help but smile at the memory despite the fact I was pregnant with a child at 16.

_Flashback: Preschool_

_4-year-old Quinn Fabray and her mother walked into preschool, Quinn latched onto her mother's arm. Her mother peeled her off as the teacher; a lady by the name of Miss Sunny coaxed Quinn into coming away from her mother. Her mother bid Quinn goodbye and left. _

_Miss Sunny said "Let's sit you down right here." and helped Quinn sit down. Quinn looked at who she was next to and saw a little Latina girl and another blond girl sitting together, arms linked. The Latina looked over, causing the other blond to look over as well._

"_H-hi." Quinn said shyly. "I'm Quinn."_

_The other little blond girl smiled and said "I'm Brittany and this is my sister Santana!" _

_Quinn looked quizzical. "But...you two don't look alike."_

_The little girl known as Santana leaned over. "We're not really related. Britt and I are pretty much always together, so we consider each other sisters. Everyone else who knows us does too. And, to seal the deal, neither of us have any actual sisters."_

"_Oh. That makes sense." Quinn said. Santana offered her arm and, with a tiny smile, Quinn linked her arm through Santana's. Then, not breaking arm contact, Santana held out her pinkie. "Sisters today."_

_Brittany held out her pinkie. "Sisters tomorrow." _

_Quinn held out her pinkie as well. "Sisters forever." The three girls linked pinkies and giggled. They all knew at that moment they had a friendship that could never be broken._

_End Flashback_

During the flashback I had slid down so I was sitting on the floor with my back against my locker and my arms wrapped around my knees, sobbing hard. They wouldn't want to hang around with a pregnant girl anymore. This baby had cost me EVERYTHING: My parents kicked me out, I was kicked off the Cheerio's, pretty soon I would lose my boyfriend when he found out he wasn't the father, and I lost my best friends.

Then I heard a voice yell "Quinn!" and my eyes widened in shock. That voice could only belong to one person...I looked up and saw Santana, holding onto Brittany's hand, running towards me.

"What?" I sobbed.

Santana knelt down so she was eye level with me. "We need to get to glee. Britt and I didn't want to go without you."

"Why would you NOT? I'm pregnant. Hanging around with me could lower your social statuses majorly."

"Uh, we're already in glee club." Santana said. I gave her a look. Seeing it, she said, "I wasn't done. You're our best friend, Q. You being pregnant won't EVER change that!"

Brittany nodded, kneeling down on my other side. "Even though you will be really fat in a few months."

Santana smacked her arm playfully and looked into my eyes. "Do you remember the day we first met?"

I smiled tearfully. "How could I forget it?"

Santana smiled. "Britt and I haven't either. Do you remember what we did?" Santana held out her pinkie, "Sisters today."

Brittany followed suit, holding out her own. "Sisters tomorrow."

Tears of joy were spilling down my face as I held out mine. "Sisters forever." I said my voice thick with tears. With linked pinkies and then they both hugged me and stood up, taking me with them. When we broke off, we linked our arms.

"Come on; let's get to glee, sisters." Santana said.

I smiled, my face streaked with tear stains. I knew now that no matter what happened, I didn't just have Finn anymore. I had Mr. Schue and the rest of the Glee club; I had Puck, his family and Mercedes' family. But most importantly, I had my sisters. That would never change.


End file.
